exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
King of Games : Gemstone Heart
King of Games : Gemstone Heart is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and in Electrum's Mindscape and follows the perspective of Steve Bloomberg. Main Arc A New Adventure After a painful break-up, Steve, a young Magic: The Gathering fan and student, awakens in a strange, fantasy realm heavily based on Magic's rules and powers. Encountering a mysterious girl named Cobalt, he is guided inside this massive fantasy land and discovers, with a blend of wonder and fear, the various reaches of this world, called "Electrum" by its denizens, and told Electrum is threatened. Although not much of a hero, Steve takes up the arms and challenges the world's enemies, mainly Eldrazi, in order to free Electrum. While doing so, he encounters several friends and acquaintances from real life : Suzanne, a thuggish yet passionate young woman; Pauline, a serene and insightful confidant; Theodula, an enigmatic artist with a penchant for drama; and Logan, a rival of Steve and a famous Internet star. Threatening Disruption After several challenges, successful and peaceful, gathering new allies, Steve starts to experience mysterious visions, of a past life, and his ex-girlfriend, whose face he cannot manage to remember. He is further taunted by Larsimenus, an enigmatic, superior being that plays with Steve and swears his journey is fated to end in loss - because unbeknownst to him, he has already lost everything. Still, Steve persists. Still searching for meaning, Steve begins to fear as the world slowly begins to lose its color and life. After being told that only Electrum's goddess can bring it back to life, Steve keeps marching on, encountering enigmatic avatars of the Nephilim who taunt him on his losses, and fighting against the Eldrazi that speed up the world's constant degradation. Meanwhile, Meufrezie, seemingly a recurrent and minor antagonist who is tied to the Nephilim of Chaos, keeps guiding Steve towards new revelations. She ends up showing Steve that Electrum's goddess - fittingly named Electrum as well - is directly tied to Steve's ex-girlfriend, Helene, whose past is still obscured. For admitting this out loud, Meufrezie is struck down by divine lightning and disappears. A Hero's Resolve Steve is only empowered to go forward, facing off against the leader of the Eldrazi and allowing himself to advance in the deepest reaches of Electrum. He keeps advancing, even more so as Pauline, Suzanne, Theodula and Logan are controlled by the remaining Nephilim, prompting Steve to save them, one after another, while hearing Larsimenus's whispers - yet, instead of being angry of fearful, Steve attempts to comfort her. As Steve keeps advancing, he is reminded of his past days before his "dream" - his girlfriend Helene broke up with him due to feelings of inadequacy, after speaking with Theodula; then, Logan attempted to physically comfort her. Rejecting his advances, Helene ran away from him and was caught in an accident due to her lack of focus. Since then, Helene is on the brink on death - and Electrum is too. Heart of Miracle Steve resolves to be Helene's miracle, considering this "dream" as a way to get to her and comfort her, feeling guilty of the situation; he ultimately faces Helene's avatar in the shape of Electrum and manages to heal it enough for the world to stabilize. This isn't enough as Larsimenus reappears, crushes the world, and reveals the whole world is her creation, manifested from Helene's dreams to trap Steve inside as Helene dies. Steve nevertheless chooses to confront Larsimenus for the sake of the world. Despite her pretense at first to fight fair, Larsimenus quickly abandons all pretense of fairness and uses her cheat-like cosmic powers to quickly annihilate Steve's offense, shattering Helene's heart. Still, she cannot lay a hand on Steve who, protected by undying hope and each of the Four Blessings, overpowers her, repairs Electrum and restores Helene to life, healing her in real life and waking up from their shared dream. Characters * Steve Bloomberg * Suzanne * Logan * Pauline * Theodula * Helene * Meufrezie * Larsimenus Trivia * Due to the similarities, this Storyline can be considered to be a part of the Queen of Games series. Category:Storyline Category:Interra Category:Mindscape Category:Electrum